


Improvisations on Piano, Suite No. 1

by FairweatherEden



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Based off a video, Destiel - Freeform, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, Mechanic Dean, Musician Castiel, Musician Dean, Paris - Freeform, Student Castiel, backpacking, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-08
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:44:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FairweatherEden/pseuds/FairweatherEden
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This was based off a video post that a friend of mine put up on tumblr. I wrote the ficlet there, but thought I'd post it here too.</p><p>http://freckles-n-feathers.tumblr.com/post/142405820087/peter-pantomime-ok-this-is-stunning-in-and-of</p><p>You can also buy me a coffee if you enjoyed this, but don't feel obliged. :)<br/>http://ko-fi.com/A0554W9</p>
            </blockquote>





	Improvisations on Piano, Suite No. 1

Backpacking through Europe was high on Dean’s current list of never fucking doing again. They were now in Paris waiting for their next train to who knows where. Dean didn’t know French and he was beyond done at this point. Ten days with his little brother in close quarters was fine, but what was not fine was Sam’s toxic gas – the food hasn’t agreed with the Moose once.

This was Sammy’s gift, though. After graduating Stanford, before heading to law school, this is what the nerd wanted. Two weeks bumming around Europe with a back pack, who was Dean to say no?

Thankfully, he was able to take off from the shop, Bobby nearly pushed him out the door. Anyway, that’s how he found himself in the middle of Paris when he looked up from his map and realises Sam is nowhere in sight. The kid’s a freaking Sasquatch, how can he lose him?!

He soon spots him some yards away next to a guy with a full upright piano. WTF?! 

Dean walks over to find Sam filming him, and gives his “little” brother a look. Sam smiles and nods at the guy.

Dean looks and sees dark, tousled hair, and elegant fingers. From what he can see, the guy is pretty hot. His improvisation skills are great. Dean stands there and listens as well. Soon enough, Sam elbows Dean with his non-filming hand. Dean glares, he knew there was an ulterior motive. In addition to his skills as a mechanic, Dean has played the piano since he was a kid, mostly at the behest of his late mother. 

Dean doesn’t budge.

Sam gives him puppy dog eyes.

_FUCK._

Dean sighs and goes over. He watches for a minute to see what the guy is doing, and then joins in. The guy doesn’t notice for a while, totally concentrating on the music. Dean leans over, and is close enough to smell him, and boy does that NOT HELP.

The guy suddenly looks up and falters, bright blue eyes catching Dean.

 _Well, shit_. Dean thinks.

They keep going for a while, Dean swapping sides and getting into it. The guy relents a bit, and watches at various points. They work in harmony.

They near the end, and Dean motions for him to glissando to finish.

They smile at one another, and Dean walks away, while the crowd apllauds loudly. 

“Hey.” He turns to the deep, gravelly voice to find the guy standing there. “That was… thanks.”

 _He’s American_ , is Dean’s first thought. _He’s fucking hot_ , is Dean’s second.

“Hey, man, no problem.” Dean smiles, and blue eyes gives him a shy gummy one in return.

“My brother suggested I do this to work on my stage fright. I wasn’t expecting that… I appreciate it.”

Dean dips his head. “Good idea, though it’s like throwing you in the deep end instead of the kiddie pool.” 

“That would be accurate…” The guy looks at Dean, obviously searching for a name.

“Dean. Dean Winchester.” He holds a hand out.

“Dean.” He takes it. “Castiel Novak.” They keep hold of one another’s hand for way too long. Neither notice.

“So you live here?” Dean asked.

“No, we’re travelling. He just got into culinary school here, so I took a week to visit before I head back. I go to UMKC for music. I’m just finishing my MA.” Cas says shyly, with what seems a hint of sadness.

Dean stops everything and just stands there. “Kansas City?”

“Yes.” Cas says.

A huge grin sweeps across Dean’s face. “Well, you should stop by the shop, then.”

Cas cocks his head to the side, his brow furrowed. 

“I’m over in Olathe, and we’ve a stand up in the back room as well. I’m sure that we can bring it out front so you can get more practice in.” Dean says, giving Cas what is definitely his best flirty smile.

Cas looks at Dean for moment, letting the words sink in. A smile steadily grows on his face. “Yes, I think I’d like that.”

Their hands still haven’t let go.


End file.
